The present inventive concepts herein relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a semiconductor device that is performs image processing, vision processing and neural network processing on image data.
Applications related to image processing, vision processing and neural network processing may be implemented for example on or as part of a system including instructions and memory structures specialized for matrix calculation. However, although applications related to image processing, vision processing and neural network processing may use similar methods of calculation, systems which carry out such processing in many cases include multiple processors that are isolated and implemented for independently carrying out the image processing, the vision processing and the neural network processing. This is because, despite the functional similarity among the applications related to image processing, vision processing, and neural network processing, details such as data processing rate, memory bandwidth, synchronization, among other things that are necessary for the respective applications are different. It is difficult to implement a single processor that is capable of integrated image processing, vision processing and neural network processing.
Accordingly, for systems in which each of image processing, vision processing and neural network processing are required, there is a need to provide an integrated processing environment and method that can satisfy the respective requirements of the applications.